Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autostereoscopic display screen and an autostereoscopic display device using the same.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, an optical product capable of showing stereoscopic image has been put under the spotlight in the consumer market. By exploiting the binocular parallax, a stereoscopic display device can display images individually to two eyes of an observer through optical elements, such that the observer can experience a stereoscopic image.
Unlike the types of stereoscopic display devices which require special glasses to distinguish left-eye and right-eye images, an autostereoscopic display device transmits light beams of different images to different spatial positions. Therefore, the eyes of an observer receive different images from different angles so that the observer perceives a stereoscopic image without the special glasses. Accordingly, autostereoscopic display technology address problems and inconveniences associated with using the special glasses.